Unfortuately
by Dracolovesmebest
Summary: Theo crossed the room in a few quick strides pulling Blaise to his chest. They simply sat like that, while Blaise allowed himself to be comforted.


The night was still young, and full of young beautiful people still partying. It's just too bad that Blaise wasn't exactly in the mood for a party. He had just

witnessed his husband disappear with another man, and secretly Blaise wished he was the other man. Blaise had hoped that after a little while maybe even after they had

their children maybe Draco's feelings would change. Sadly that hadn't happened, and keeping true to his word, Blaise had allowed Draco to drift away. Now they would be

only tied in matrimony not love, and certainly not sex. His heart shattered at the thought of Draco in another man's arms. But perhaps it was his fault. He never had

confessed his true feelings; he just let Draco believe that he wanted friendship. Over the years somewhere along the line that changed. Blaise fell in love with the arrogant

bastard and jumped at the chance to marry him hoping to Merlin Draco would eventually return his feelings. But after four years Blaise had lost all hope. All was not lost

though because he had two beautiful sons that he loved dearly. Now Draco could do what he pleased and Blaise would still have him in a small way.

"Blaise, why aren't you out there having a good time like everyone else?" A rough voice said. This startled Blaise enough that he jumped allowing the speaker enough

room to wrap his arms around the Italian. Blaise quickly turned to get a look at his assailant. "Theo!" Blaise said in surprise."When did you get here?" Theodore Knott just

chuckled softly before replying. "Well if you mean here by the party then about an hour or so. If you mean standing here staring at you then about twenty or so minutes."

He replied with a smirk. Blaise felt the pull of embarrassment at not realizing he was being watched. "I was just thinking about something. No big deal." He said with a

small smile, then a blush as he noticed that they were still locked in a sort of half embrace. "Were you thinking about how your husband disappeared with that Gryffindor

ponce?" Blaise's whole body went still. "Theo." Blaise began in a warning tone a he tried to pull away from those all too welcoming arms. "What goes on between me and

my husband is absolutely none of your concern." Theo's grip was stronger than Blaise's will to break free. "But it is my concern. You see me and about thirty or so people

saw your husband be led onto a dark secluded veranda by a well known previous lover. How do you think that would go over with the press?" Theodore raised a finely

shaped eyebrow. "I took the liberty to cast a confundus that dispersed the crowd with no clue of who they had actually seen. Because I went through all that trouble and

expended my precious magic, I think it's only fair that you return the favor by telling me why you're not going after them." Theo finished, and Blaise simply took his hand

and pulled away into the nearest sitting room. "Would you like a drink?" Blaise asked before pouring himself a neat scotch. Theo shook his head in response. They both sat

themselves in comfortable looking chairs looking deeply into each other's eyes. The room remained quiet until Theo motioned for him to begin. With a sharp intake of air

Blaise began to tell him everything. "I love him Theo, but He loves Harry. I pushed the marriage hoping that soon we would fall in love but it just didn't happen that way.

We made an agreement after Draco got pregnant the first time. We would only have a sexual relationship until we had secured a male heir for each of us. Draco prayed to

have two boys consecutively, and that's what he got. So now he's free to have his little affair with Harry that I know he's been dying for." Theo nodded thinking over the

entire situation."Why not get divorced? You have your heir. Your 'piece' of Draco, Why not leave him?" Theo suggested Blaise simply shook his head. "It's not that simple.

You know as well as I do that if I file for divorce one of our reputations will be shot. Either me for leaving or him for being a bad husband. Then it's the matter of the

children. They are still young the eldest being three, and the younger only one. I want them to have both parents living together in harmony. Besides as much as I wish I

didn't I still love him. I couldn't just let him go like that." Tears began to fall. Unfortunately stone like composure was a pure blood trait Blaise never did quite pick up.

Theo crossed the room in a few quick strides pulling Blaise to his chest. They simply sat like that, while Blaise allowed himself to be comforted by Theo. Long after

the tears had finally stopped Blaise looked up into Theodore's eyes. They held nothing, but some soft hearted emotion Blaise couldn't quite place. Pity maybe? Or even

remorse for Blaise's broken relationship. "Theo you're just what I needed. I couldn't have spoken like this to anyone else. I'm so glad we stayed friends" Again Blaise saw

that strange emotion flicker through Theo's eyes. "Blaise my life would be absolutely incomplete without you in it in some way." Theo's voice rang out in its soft baritone.

The words comforted Blaise in strange way. They filled him with warmth he hadn't felt since his wedding day. That day was so long ago when he was young, and so sure of

himself. Sure that no matter what had happened before Draco would eventually reciprocate his love, they would raise a family, and live their lives worshipping each other.

Unfortunately life hadn't turned out that way, and now he was seeking comfort in the arms of another man, feeling immensely guilty even though he knew that his beloved

husband was somewhere in that very manor doing god only knew what with Harry bloody Potter. "Oh, Theo why couldn't life have been simpler? This feels so right. Like we

fit together. Why couldn't we have fallen in love?" Blaise asked searching Theo's eyes for the answer be for Theo even parted his lips in reply. "I have a question for you."

Theo said softly "Blaise who ever said I wasn't in love with you?"


End file.
